grand_theft_auto_vi_official_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
"Sandy Shores, 17 years ago." : ―Mission description, Rockstar Games Social Club. : Carl Johnson: "Alright, let's go!"." : Eddie: "Yeah! Go!" : ―Carl's and Eddie's first phrases. The introduction is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto VI, involving Carl Johnson and Trevor Philips. It is set in 2003 in the town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. Description In 2003, Carl Johnson, Eddie Pulaski, and Jimmy Hernendez rob a Bank in Sandy Shores. After locking several hostages in a room, Eddie wires explosive to the vault doors and Carl detonates them via his phone. Carl, Jimmy and Eddie enter the vault and steal just under $1,000,000. As the crew make their escape, Carl is held at gunpoint by Beverly Felton, who also removes the mask from his head. Beverly pretends to shoot Carl. Carl then falls on the floor. Eddie and Jimmy, are still in the building, Eddie aims his gun at Beverly, police go into the building along with FIB aiming their guns at Eddie and Jimmy. Jimmy aims his guna t the FIB and Cops. A officer shoots Jimmy. Jimmy falls to the floor and dies. Beverly runs off. And the player must kill the agents and officers and exit the building. The player has to get in the getaway car. The getaway driver keeps driving but cops keep following them, The getaway driver crashes into a cop road block. They exit the vehicle and get arrested. Some time later, in the bank, Carl gets back up and feels sorry for Jimmy then a black screen is held. The next mission, Carl and Sweet, will automatically begin after the introductory theme. Walkthrough : Go to the guard. After the beginning cutscene, Eddie kicks the door open and the player gains control of Carl. The player has to go to the guard which will trigger the next cutscene. To prevent unnecessary ragdoll, the player is unable to jump at this point of the mission. If the player takes too long to approach the guard, Eddie and Jimmy will make continuous insults towards Carl, claiming they're losing time. Despite this, the mission will not fail, regardless of how long they take or wait. From this point on, killing any of the hostages will, however, fail the mission. : Aim at the hostages to make them move. After the cutscene, Eddie leaves to plant the bomb and the player has to aim at hostages to make them walk to a locked room. Killing any hostage will fail the mission. If the player takes no action, Eddie will return commenting on the lack of action and Jimmy will make the hostages get up and walk to a locked room himself. Carl is unable to move during this sequence, and is only able to aim and shoot with his weapon. He can selectively pick which of the hostages enter the closet first, pointing the selected weapon at the individual hostages will result in each of them independently entering the closet. If the player leaves any behind and waits, Jimmy will force them to go in. The player is still able to shoot the hostages dead, which will fail the mission. After forcing them into the room, Carl is able to move around again and also able to jump. : Use the phone to trigger the explosive charge. When all hostages are locked away, Eddie returns and will tell Carl to detonate the bomb. The player has to take out the cellphone and dial a "Detonate" contact. After dialing "Detonate" a cutscene will show the vault door being blown open. Carl's position after the detonation will be fixed to the back of the door, regardless of where the player operated the phone. : Collect the cash. The player has to walk to the vault and pick up the cash when the cutscene ends. The cash is on a trolley in far corner of the room. Cash on the ground is worth $500, totaling to $2,500, and picking it up is optional. : Escape the Cops. Once the player clears the first wave, the player has to leave the lot and move forward. A Police Rancher pulls up with two officers. Then two more Police Roadcruisers pull up, also with two officers, and the player has to kill them. : Get back in the car. This objective only appears if the player decides to leave the getaway car. Regardless of the distance, the player will fail the mission after ten seconds of being outside the car. Deaths * Jimmy Hernendez - Killed by a Police Officer, when in the bank * Many Police officers Category:Main story missions Category:Sandy Shores Missions Category:Introduction Category:Carl Johnson Missions Category:Eddie Pulaski Missions